


Strange Love

by Endora89



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: ChicoxChico, Drabbles, Light BDSM, M/M, Slash, Viñetas, Yaoi on Ice
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endora89/pseuds/Endora89
Summary: Serie de Drabbles y Viñetas de Depeche Mode, podría llegar a contener diferentes parejas. Lemon, ligero contenido BDSM (en algunos drabbles).1. Calle - Gahore. AU: Dave va detrás de Martin hacia un callejón por donde a salido enojado del pub.





	Strange Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Escribí este fic con profundo cariño y respeto hacia estos hombres. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**Calle**

 

 

 

 

"Ey ¿A dónde vas?" Lo seguí en el callejón adyacente al pub, después de que había salido abruptamente de este.

 

 

"Yo voy a casa", dijo sin siquiera voltear una verme.

 

 

"¿Por qué?" Seguimos caminando, tratando de no tropezar con algo tirado en el suelo.

 

 

"Que importa, de todas las formas, estas muy divertido con Alan ¿No?" Se detuvo y se recargo en la pared.

 

 

"No sé qué ha sido, vine este fin de semana solamente para verte a ti".

 

 

"Ah sí ... No me digas, si estás bailando y muy divertido" encendió el cigarro y le dio una fuerte calada.

 

 

"Tardaste en salir del baño, Alan sólo me saco a bailar para que pasara el rato" lo mire bien, con ese vestido estrafalario y sensual que llevaba me estaba costando demasiado no arrojarme a sus brazos.

 

 

"Alan es sexy" dijo cuándo soltó el aire casi en mi cara, no que me molestase el humo en lo absoluto.

 

 

"Tú dímelo, después de todo cuando te conocí te acostabas con él" repentinamente me dieron ganas de fumar a mí también.

 

 

"Eso paso... Hace tiempo" bajo la mirada y con su mano libre rasco su nuca.

 

 

"Verdad... Y dime, ¿Te follo mientras usabas ese vestido?" los celos ahora los ostentaba yo. Que repentino cambio. Él sonrió.

 

 

"Y qué si así fue. Tú y yo todavía no nos acostábamos Dave" cada que decía mi nombre mi entrepierna comenzaba a endurecerse en acto reflejo.

 

 

"Pues mírate tú, dejando a tu chico en el pub sólo por bailar con tu amigo, amigo con el que follabas, yo nunca he follado con él" le dije a modo de reproche, ya no sabía si estaba enojado o excitado.

 

 

"Se besaron, eso no lo olvido. Y si no hubiera llegado Andy al apartamento habrían fajado" su molestia no cejaba.

 

 

"Un par de besos, en que se comparan con follar por meses" pero yo tampoco me iba a rendir.

 

 

Él sonrió, sería su objetivo desde el principio verme correr tras de él. Ególatra de mierda, si no me prendiera tanto ya lo habría dejado.

 

 

"¿Quieres saber cómo me follo con este vestido puesto?" le dio una última calada al cigarro antes de arrojarlo hacia a algún lado.

 

 

"Muéstrame" lo desafíe con los brazos en jarra y una ceja alzada.

               

 

Me tomó de la cintura y me beso, no era un beso suave como los que acostumbrábamos a darnos cada que dormíamos juntos, ahora era húmedo y su lengua y dientes demandaban por completo mi boca.

 

Su mano entro por debajo de mi camisa y comenzó a masajear uno de mis pezones, con la otra aun en mi cintura me condujo hacia la pared y pego mi espalda ahí.

Levanto mi camisa y comenzó a besar mis pezones. Saco su lengua y la paso por esa zona, fue hacia el medio y comenzó a bajar dejando un rastro de saliva la cual se enfriaba con el aire produciéndome pequeños escalofríos.

 

Bajo hacia mi ombligo e introdujo la lengua a la vez que acariciaba mis caderas.

Yo ya estaba empalmado, llevaba pantalón de cuero esa noche, quito el cinto y bajo el zipper con la boca, eso me hizo voltear en todas direcciones, parecíamos solos ahí.

 

 

Bajo mis pantalones se puso de cuclillas y paso su lengua sobre mi ropa interior, la cual bajo después y dio una pequeña lamida a la zona.

Se levantó de nuevo y me beso, hizo esto mientras bombeaba mi verga, nadie me había tocado como él, era malditamente bueno en eso.

 

 

La humedad comenzó a fluir, su mano viajo hasta mi culo donde introdujo su dedo dentro mío y eso me mato, gemí y suspiré en su boca.

Martin se pegaba más a mí y su pelvis comenzó a chocar contra mi cadera en un movimiento errático, hasta que se sincronizó con su dedo dentro de mi cuerpo, sentía que iba a explotar de placer.

 

 

Martin en un hábil movimiento me quito un tenis y se deshizo de la tela que cubría mi pierna, para esto dejo de besarme, me dieron ganas de protestar así que mordí mi labio inferior.

 

 

Hizo la tela del vestido a un lado y pude ver perfectamente que no llevaba ropa interior el muy cínico. Su miembro estaba erecto, como amaba yo ese pedazo de carne suyo, en verdad lo amaba.

 

 

Se acercó de nuevo a mí, puso mi pierna en su cadera y con suaves movimientos me penetro. Lo abrace fuertemente mientras sentía su verga hinchada y húmeda en mi interior.

 

 

"Da-Dave..." pronuncio roncamente en mi oído y comenzó a moverse.

 

 

Entraba y salía en fuertes estocadas, nuestras caderas chocaban húmedas una y otra vez, mordí su hombro que había quedado descubierto y él grito de forma casi primitiva y se aferró más a mí.

 

 

La humedad aumentaba yo estaba cerca del orgasmo al igual que él, me vine unos segundos antes que él, pero pude sentir como se descargaba en mi interior.

 

 

Nuestra respiración era errática, pero él rio un poco en mi oído.

 

 

"Alan nunca me follo con este vestido puesto ..."

 

 

Fue lo último que me dijo y me beso de nuevo para evitar reclamos de mi parte.

 

 

 

Fin


End file.
